The Garden of Lost Hopes
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Por causa dele, ela passou a odiar contos de fadas. Ouro no I Challenge da Nova Geração do 6V


**The Garden Of Lost Hopes**

_Por Lihhelsing_

* * *

Uma menina estava sentada timidamente sob uma das poltronas da casa dos Potter. Era uma linda manhã de sábado e seus irmãos brincavam descontraidamente entre si. Apenas entre si.

Suspirou derrotada e chateada. Odiava ser a única menina e odiava ser a mais nova. Sempre era deixada de lado nas brincadeiras que seus irmãos julgavam perigosa demais para ela, ou diziam coisas como 'Lily, nos deixa em paz, estamos brincando de coisas de homens'.

Sempre coisas de homens, homens, meninos. Bufou inconformada. Eles não eram assim tão diferentes dela, eram? Talvez fossem alguns anos mais velhos. Grande coisa, quem precisa deles?

A garota pode perceber um mar de cabelos azuis brotar a sua frente e teve de conter o seu sorriso.

- Oi. – Uma voz tímida, mas decidida cortou o silêncio que se instalava ali. – Porque não está brincando, Lily?

Sempre tão fofo, sempre tão atencioso. Ela sonhava com o dia que seria grande o suficiente para ser a princesa de Teddy Lupin. Talvez fosse bobagem da sua cabeça, mas ele era o único que se importava o bastante para ir falar com ela e chamá-la para brincar. E ele tinha seu charme, ela tinha que admitir.

- Eles não me deixam brincar, Ted. – Ela o encarou, tinha os olhos tristes.

- Então vem. Eu brinco com você! – Ele a puxou pela mão, Lily relutou. – O que foi?

- Você não vai querer brincar comigo... Eu sou menina – Ela sorriu tristemente, a mão na dele ainda.

- Claro que vou! Estou te chamando, vamos. Eles vão ver como você é divertida e nunca mais vão deixar de te chamar para brincar. – Ela pensou em relutar mais, porque conhecia o gênio dos irmãos e sabia que eles nunca fariam isso, mas... Pra que? Iria brincar sozinha e com o Teddy, e ele era bem mais legal que seus dois irmãos. Juntos!

* * *

Teddy contou a ela todas os contos de fada dos trouxas. Disse que tinha ouvido de seu padrinho e que ela era a princesa de todas as histórias. E aquelas princesas sempre terminavam com um final feliz.

Lily também queria um final feliz, queria ser uma princesa, queria ter uma bruxa malvada que a odiasse por ela ser mais bonita e queria seu príncipe com um sorriso acolhedor.

A história da qual mais gostou chama-se "Cinderela" e é a história de uma menina que tem duas irmãs malvadas que nunca deixam ela se divertir, ela sempre trabalha, trabalha e trabalha. Então ela consegue uma fada madrinha e esta a envia para uma festa, onde conhece o príncipe, que se apaixona por ela. Mas ela foge porque seu prazo máximo é a meia noite, e esquece seu sapatinho de cristal. O príncipe vai atrás dela, testando o sapato em todas as mulheres da cidade, até que se encontram, eles se casam e vivem felizes para sempre.

- Então você será a cinderela essa noite, Lily. – Ele sorriu e a puxou pela mão de maneira delicada e em seguida apontou seus dois irmãos que brincavam ali perto. – E eles serão as irmãs más.

- E você, Ted?

- Eu vou ser a fada madrinha! – Ele riu – Digo, fado padrinho...

Porque ele não podia ser o príncipe? Ele tinha aquele sorriso que quase gritava que ele deveria ser o príncipe. Ele era o príncipe de Lily. E ela sabia disso.

* * *

- Ei, Lily! Vem brincar! – Era um dos últimos dias antes que seus irmãos fossem para Hogwarts e ela ficasse ali sozinha. Mas, diferente de todas as vezes, foi a primeira vez que eles a chamavam para brincar.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até eles, decidida. Talvez Ted até tivesse razão... Eles viram como era divertido brincar com ela e agora queriam que ela fizesse parte também.

- Bom, papai nos ensinou essa brincadeira... Chama-se Pega Pega. Ele disse que era uma brincadeira que os meninos trouxas faziam. Alguém é o pegador e o resto tem que correr dele, se forem pegos, viram o pegador. – James explicou, parecendo excitado com aquilo.

- Tá...- A menina tentou absorver todas as informações – Quem vai ser o pega...

- COMIGO MORREU! – Viu seus dois irmãos se agacharem e gritarem aquilo e depois saírem correndo.

- Tá com você, Lily! – Albus corria para um lado e James para o outro. Ela bufou, irritada e correu atrás do primogênito.

Ele começou a correr em círculos, com a garota em seus calcanhares. Lily estava quase alcançando-o, quando ele fez um movimento muito rápido e desviou dela, que caiu no chão com força. Sentiu uma fisgada na palma da mão direita e segurou as lágrimas.

- Ah, Lily. Levanta! – Os dois estavam um pouco mais a frente, temendo que fosse uma armadilha.

- Tá doendo, James! – Sua voz já saia enrolada por causa do choro que insistia em vir.

- Viu, Albus, não foi uma boa idéia chamá-la para brincar... – O mais velho cutucou o mais novo – Tá com você! – E eles saíram correndo, deixando uma Lily desolada sentada no chão.

Irmãos idiotas. Eles eram mesmo as irmãs más da cinderela. Nessa hora é que seu príncipe deveria aparecer...

- Vem, eu te ajudo. – Uma sombra se delineou na frente do olhos dela, tampando a luminosidade cegante do sol e, quando pode distinguir o que era o que ali, viu a mão de Teddy, estendida para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Pela primeira vez a caçula dos Potter sentiu seu coração palpitar como se quisesse pular para fora de seu peito. Ficou com medo que ele pudesse estar escutando aquelas batidas. Estava nervosa e com um sentimento de extrema felicidade comprimido no peito. Ainda bem que ele estava lá. Ele sempre sabia a hora exata para aparecer e salvá-la de qual fosse o perigo.

- Ted... – Ela segurou sua mão com força e se levantou, o garoto a conduziu para dentro de casa e a pôs sentada num sofá.

- Desculpe ter demorado para chegar. Se não fosse por mim, isso nunca teria acontecido. – E lá estava ele, com seu sorriso tímido de volta no rosto, a olhando. Estava realmente arrependido.

- Não é sua culpa...

- É sim! Deixa eu ver aonde machucou, Lily. – O garoto pegou a mão dela com a delicadeza que só ele tinha e com um algodão embebido em água ele limpou o corte. – Ainda bem que não se machucou muito, princesa.

Novamente aquela sensação intensa por dentro a dominou.

- Ainda bem que você chegou...

- Príncipes sempre aparecem no último minuto para salvar sua amada. – o garoto por fim agitou a varinha em frente à mão dela e o corte se fechou rapidamente, em seguida, beijou o local do machucado – Agora sim, nem vai se lembrar que estava machucado.

Mas Lily iria se lembrar... Como a primeira vez que seu príncipe a salvou, a primeira vez que a beijou. E como a primeira vez que seu coração parecia dar piruetas dentro de si.

* * *

- Mas príncipe Ted... – Ela sorria tristemente, dedos entrelaçados nos dele. – Como você vai saber que eu sou a sua princesa, e ninguém mais? Não tenho um sapatinho de cristal nem nada assim...

Era quase meia noite.

- Eu apenas vou saber, princesa – Ele a olhou e sorriu ternamente. Aquele sorriso que só ele tinha. E que era só dela. – mas se tem tanto medo que eu seja um príncipe tão fajuto que esqueça quem é a minha princesa... – Antes que ela pudesse replicar a afirmação dele, o garoto a envolveu com os braços carinhosamente e de uma maneira quase possessiva. Ela se afundou no abraço de Teddy, sentiu sua respiração suspensa por alguns segundos. – Nenhuma outra garota no mundo tem um abraço como o seu, não tem como esquecer.

Ela afastou-se do abraço e se lembrou de respirar. As mãos ainda juntas.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, Ted. – Nunca pensara que seria doloroso demais quando ele fosse para a escola e ela ficasse ali, apenas esperando que ele, seu abraço e seu sorriso acolhedor voltassem.

- Eu também vou, Lily. – Seu olhar encontrou o dela, ele parecia verdadeiramente triste. – Mas veja... Sempre que sentir minha falta, leia isso. E será como se eu nunca tivesse saído do seu lado. – Ela agarrou o pedaço de pergaminho da mão dele e o apertou contra si.

Teddy se inclinou e depositou um delicado beijo em sua bochecha. Ela corou e escutou ao fundo o relógio indicando a meia noite.

* * *

Estava sentada em seu quarto, não faziam nem algumas horas que tinha deixado a estação e já se sentia triste.

James tinha corrido para contar a seus pais que Teddy estava se agarrando com a Victoire. Claramente aquilo era só para irritá-la. Irmãos.

Bufou com raiva.

Teddy não mentiria para ela, certo? Não poderia aquilo tudo ser apenas coisa da sua cabeça, poderia? Claro que não!

Ele não falaria aquelas coisas se não gostasse dela realmente...

Enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou a carta que ele a entregara.

- Não precisa sentir saudades, Princesa. Quando eu voltar, vamos nos casar. Só finja que estou em uma missão importante e o tempo vai passar rapidinho – Leu em voz alta e sorriu. Lá estavam as piruetas de seu coração que queria sair pela boca. Foi a primeira carta que recebeu na sua vida, mas ela já sabia que era a carta mais bonita que receberia.

* * *

O ano letivo demorou a passar, mais para Lily do que para qualquer um. E ela nem estava na escola ainda. Mas as saudades gritavam em seu peito cada dia mais. E ela sempre estava se perguntando o que Teddy estaria fazendo, se estaria pensando nela.

Ou se aquilo era realmente coisa da sua cabeça.

Se perguntava por que um garoto como ele poderia ter se interessado por uma menininha com ela. Aquela carta que ele a entregou ainda era a mais bonita, porque era única. Ele não tinha mandado carta alguma a ela, e ela não se atreveria a mandar também. Agüentaria firme até que ele voltasse.

Mas as duvidas ainda pipocavam em sua mente... E se aquilo fosse uma grande perda de tempo? Se fosse só uma paixão platônica? Sim, era paixão. Mas ela tinha medo de que não fosse nada do que pensou, ao menos da parte dele.

Um pouco antes do natal, sua mãe lhe entregou uma carta. Lily sentiu seu coração palpitar dentro de si de novo. Tinha certeza que era de Teddy, podia sentir o perfume dele e podia vê-lo sorrindo para ela enquanto escrevia naquele pedaço de papel.

- A gente se vê no natal, princesa. – Ela saboreou cada uma daquelas palavras escritas numa impecável letra cursiva. E então sentiu seu corpo inteiro pegar fogo, como se nada mais existisse ou sequer importasse.

* * *

Os dias até o natal se transformaram numa torturante caminhada, Lily sentia como se os dias tivessem simplesmente parado. Mas isso já não a incomodava mais, eles estavam andando e o natal finalmente, chegou.

Todos os Potter, assim como os Weasley, estavam na sala. Faltavam dez minutos para as sete e então ele apareceu. Surgiu timidamente da porta da frente, sorrindo daquele jeito sem graça dele. Sua expressão era extremamente serena e ele cumprimentou a todos na sala, mas seus olhos fugiam, procurando alguém.

Quando mirou a caçula dos Potter não procurou mais nada. Ali estava tudo que havia procurado naquele momento. E o mundo então poderia ter acabado, que Lily não perceberia. Sincronizou os olhos verdes com os do garoto enquanto este caminhava calmamente em sua direção. Não havia pressa em seu andar, mas havia ansiedade em acabar com aquela distância. Havia saudades.

Quando a distância era pequena o suficiente para que ele a tomasse nos braços, ele o fez. E novamente Lily esqueceu-se de respirar. Estava lá no seu abraço, que ela tanto ansiava, que ela tanto gostava. Estava lá, ela, mergulhada nos braços de Teddy, sem querer nunca se soltar de lá.

Quando se lembrou, o ar que encheu seus pulmões tinha o cheiro dele. Ela quis ficar sem respirar para sempre, só para poder ter um pedaçinho dele dentro de si.

Não quebrar o contato quando ele delicadamente depositou-a de volta na poltrona. Suas mãos estavam encaixadas de uma maneira perfeita, como se tivesse sido feitas uma para a outra. Como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

- Senti sua falta, princesa. – Ele ruborizou levemente. Fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo nas costas da mão dela.

- Eu também. Muitas! – Suas bochechas pinicaram, mas ela não ligou. Não tinha mais motivos para esconder aquelas piruetas dentro de si.

- Feche os olhos – Ela o fez sem perguntar porque. Seria capaz de confiar a sua vida ao rapaz a sua frente sem pensar duas vezes.

Teddy delicadamente segurou o dedo anelar da mão esquerda da garota e colocou ali um delicado anel de latão. Era opaco, simples, mas era lindo.

Lily abriu os olhos e mirou o pequeno presente, maravilhada.

- Conjurei para você, princesa. – Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. Ele parecia engoli-la com aquele sorriso. E ela queria ser acolhida por ele. Queria estar no sorriso dele o tempo todo. – Aliás! Eu quero que conheça uma pessoa... Quer dizer, você conhece, mas quero que seja formalmente apresentada.

A garota o fitou, confusa, mas assentiu e se deixou ser arrastada por ele por toda extensão na sala. Na outra extremidade, timidamente sentada em uma cadeira estava uma garota, um pouco mais nova que Teddy, Lily suspeitou, com seus cabelos que não sabiam se decidir entre o ruivo e o loiro. Ela sorria de maneira cativante para os dois.

Quando se aproximaram, o garoto tomou a mão dela entre as suas e sorriu para ele. Daquela maneira acolhedora que era apenas para Lily. A menor sentiu seu estomago revirar-se em contradição, estava com ciúmes. Estava sendo ridícula.

- Lily, Victoire, Vic, Lilían. – Ele sorriu, seguido pelas garotas.

- Teddy fala muito de você, Lily.

- Ah é mesmo? Puxa...

- Sim! Eu disse a ela que você era minha melhor amiga, Lily. E ela me fez prometer que você seria a primeira a saber então... Eu e Vic estamos namorando, Lily! Não é demais? – A caçula engasgou com aquelas palavras, seu estomago se revirava ainda mais, sua cabeça girava e nada mais fazia sentido.

Então tudo que ela tinha ponderado enquanto ele não estava lá era verdade?

Se sentia idiota, uma boba por ter imaginado que...

- Lily? – A voz terna de Teddy a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Ahn? Ah sim... Demais. – Ela forçou seu melhor tom de aprovação e felicidade enquanto sentia tudo virar de ponta cabeça dentro de si.

- Ah, você não imagina como foi difícil manter tudo em segredo só para poder te contar tudo! E não teria a mesma graça se tivesse sido por carta. – Victoire saltou da poltrona e Teddy a tomou pela cintura, corpos colados, sorrisos em sincronia.

O nó na garganta de Lily aumentava gradativamente, enquanto todas as suas esperanças diminuíam.

- Hum, sim. Obrigada, Ted. Mas eu preciso ir lá fora um pouco... Queria tomar um ar... Er, com licença, sim? Ah, e parabéns. – girou nos calcanhares, mas antes que pudesse sair de lá, uma mão segurou seu braço.

- Tudo bem, mas depois volte, princesa. Temos muito o que conversar, sabia? – Ele riu e beijou sua mão delicadamente.

A garota não conseguiria dizer mais alguma coisa sem desabar em lágrimas, então apenas acenou e saiu com pressa. O jardim da frente parecia apenas esperá-la. A lua brilhava alta no céu.

Lá, Lily chorou. Chorou enquanto sentia suas esperanças escorrerem por entre seus dedos. Deixou com que elas fossem embora, se misturando com os pequenos lírios.

Naquele dia, ela entendeu o que era se apaixonar. E entendeu o quanto aquilo doía.

Melhores amigos, e nunca passariam disso.

Pôde ouvir as batidas do relógio que indicavam meia noite, mas nunca soube se era de verdade, ou apenas coisa da sua cabeça. Mas sabia que seu conto de fadas tinha chegado ao fim, e, na verdade, a verdadeira Princesa era Victoire.

Lily então entendeu o quão falsa era Cinderela. Ela não era uma princesa de verdade, apenas o foi pelo tempo que sua fada madrinha lhe permitiu.

Ela odiava contos de fadas.

* * *

N/A: E fim! Adoro finais tristes e, bem, eu sou bem doida por um draminha de vez em quando. Enfim!

Escrita para o Chall gato da Naands do 6V da Nova Geração, Ouro no Chall (L)

:* Gente


End file.
